Secret Admirer
by Jaremie-poo
Summary: Valentinesday Remus has a secret admirer...hopes are put on his friend Black, can it be that his hopes come true? RLSB SLASH


When Moony woke up on the 14th of February, he smelled a familiar smell of…chocolate!

When he sat up in his bed he saw the cause of this delicious smell; an enormous box of his favourite chocolates laid at the foot end of his bed. On this huge box of chocolates was a small red card. Curious he took the card and read it;

_Dear Remus,_

_Follow the path of roses that symbolise my undying love for you…_

_Your secret admirer _

**Oh please let it be Sirius…no that can't be. This is romantic. WOW, what am I going to do!**

**Just follow the roses…oh brilliant idea… cough**

He stepped out of his bed, followed the roses and ended up in a shower, in the shower a charmed card was waiting for him;

_Come to the astronomy tower tonight at 12 _

_Yours for ever_

**Ow, great.**

**Are you going to do it?**

**Yes, of course…what if it IS Sirius?**

…**ok.**

On his whole way to the great hall he found roses, with nice sayings, and pieces of poems.

In the great hall, a marvellous breakfast was served. Remus was just finishing his chocolate pie, when Sirius walked towards him.

"Hey Remus, and how is your valentine going?"

"Well it just started, remember?"

"Yeah…so, I already got 15 cards" wink

"Oh…- "

**DAMN**

"Well, congrats. I got one, and marvellous chocolates. I really don't know who could have sent it."

"Not any suspicions?"

...**Oh I so hope I am doing the right thing by telling him.**

"Uhm, no, but if I'm honest, I have some hopes."

**Sirius: Hope Hope Hope**

"Who?"

"Not going to tell you…- "

"Why not! Come one it's SIRI!"

Remus muttered: "Well, maybe that's the reason…"

Remus quickly stood up, and hastened himself out of the great hall.

**Sirius; Oh, so maybe that's the reason…I wish I was a bit smarter and less thick, maybe I'd get it. Oh wait I get it! YES makes a little table dance WOHOO.**

**Remus; Oh my god, I let that slip, how could I! DAMN! SHIT! I am in so much trouble. I am soooo dead!**

The whole day Remus tried to avoid Sirius (which was quite hard if you know Sirius…but he succeeded quite well.) All the time there was this constant tension between them.

**Remus; Damn I can't even look him in the eye!**

**Sirius; Why isn't he looking me in the eye… (A/N;LOL)**

The rest of the day Remus got more roses, and with every rose his hopes got smaller.

THAT NIGHT, at 8 pm.

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the common room. Both staring in the fire for their own reasons. Remus was sitting between the legs of Sirius, very aware of the fact that the man he loved was so close but unreachable sitting behind him.

Sirius was well aware of the fact that the boy that was sitting between his legs was staring into the fire with a sad look.

Absently Sirius run with his fingers through Remus' hair. This was for Remus enough to break his emotional barrier. Silently one tear made his may over the face of the werewolf. Sirius noticed this and cupping Remus' cheek, he turned his face slowly around to face Sirius. With those amber eyes filled with grieve.

Sirius wiped the single tear of Remus' cheek, and looked deep into his eyes.

"What's wrong Remus?" he said with a soft voice full of care

More tears started to flow over Remus' face and he said weakly; "I just can't take it anymore…I can't…"

"Shhhhhh…" Sirius said in a loving voice. He pulled Remus next to him on the couch. The smaller boy buried his face in the Quidditch-trained chest, and let his tears flow. Sirius held him tight and muttered soothing words.

Both didn't let go. Both wishing this hug was more than a friendly one.

"Remus, I…" Sirius looked at the boys face, and saw that he was asleep. Smiling softly, Sirius gave him a kiss on his forehead, and brushed a strand of hair out of the boys peacefully closed eyes. Sirius sat there for a while. When he decided to go, he carefully put Remus' head on a pillow and pulled a blanket over him so he wouldn't be cold.

When Remus awoke, he immediately looked at the big clock. Half past eleven. He looked at the table in front of him. On it, a rose with a letter.

_If you are awake now, and you still want to come, please do, if you are sleeping, I wish you a very nice sleep and sweet dreams…_

_Love you always_

Remus decided he wanted to take the shot and go to the astronomy tower.

When he opened the door, he saw that the ground was covered with roses, candles lighted the small room and an all to familiar appearance;

"Sirius?"

The figure turned around and Remus looked straight into the grey eyes of Sirius.

"Sirius…I…uhm…err…"

Sirius didn't answer but pointed his wand at a weird box and music started to play…

"Remus Lupin, may I have this dance?"

Remus answered with a broad smile.

They smiled, and looked in each others eyes. As they leaned into each other and kissed for the very first time; Remus' very first time, and Sirius' first time with the one he truly loved…

THE END


End file.
